Currently, display panels with a touch sensing function have increasingly become dominant in the field of display panels. The display panel and the touch panel may be incorporated with each other in various ways to form an in-cell touch panel, an on-cell touch panel or an add-on type touch panel. On the other hand, the display panels with a touch sensing function include capacitive touch display panels, resistive touch display panels, infrared-type touch display panels and so on depending on working principles of the display panels. Among others, the capacitive touch display panel may be a self-capacitive or mutual-capacitive touch display panel. Since touch sensing electrodes are typically arranged inside an outer layer substrate of the self-capacitive touch display panel, the self-capacitive touch panel display has a relatively small thickness and a light weight.